Cycle Erin Levinson 1: Sober and Butterflies
by Pauline Black
Summary: Le premier épisode du cycle Erin Levinson, une nouvelle agent au sein de l'équipe de Jack Malone. Une jeune fille Louisia Manfield disparait du domicile familiale.


Without a TraceF.B.I Porté Disparu 

Fanfiction : _Cycle Erin Levinson **Sober and Butterflies **_

Auteur : _Miscarriage-of_

Disclaimer : _Aucun personnages ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus… (rooh sans blague)._

Saison : 2 _( on sait que Danny Taylor a été alcoolique, et qu'il va deux fois par semaine chez les alcooliques anonymes)_

Résumé : _L'arrivé d'une petite nouvelle, Erin Levinson (Rachael Leigh Cook), fraîchement débarqué de Los Angeles._

_Part 1: Erin_

¤¤

15novembre-13h45

Petite maison dans la banlieue de New-York, assez simple, famille modeste recomposé : les Marquez-Benioff-Manfield, nom de la mère, de son petit ami, et des filles de la dites Frederiqua Marquez : Louisia et Jaynia, âgées réciproquement de 15 et 12 ans.

« -M'man je vais être en retard, lança Louisia à sa mère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de ranger les restes qui s'étaient étalés avec le repas de midi. »

Frederiqua se tourna vers son aînée qui trépignait dans l'entrée, en jean large tout rapiécé et énorme sweat, sa période grunge comme aimait le dire David Benioff, le nouveau compagnon de Frederiqua.

« -Oui, oui, soupira Frederiqua. Où est ce que tu vas déjà ? Et puis tu rentres quand ?

-Maman…, s'exaspéra Louisa en attrapant sa besace. Je t'ai dit cent fois que j'allais au cinéma avec Mary… y a une rétrospective des films de Coppola…

-Et tu rentres quand ?

-Vers 18h… pas plus… je t'appellerais si j'ai un problème… est ce que je peux te prendre de l'argent ? Pour le cinéma… je te rembourserais après… »

Frederiqua soupira une unième fois et acquiesça avant de retourner à la vaisselle :

« -Fais attention à ne pas faire tomber des billets, je viens juste de retirer… »

Louisa sourit, envoyant un baiser invisible à sa mère du bout de ses lèvres, Frederiqua lui sourit, et se mit à astiquer avec force le reste du gratin de courge sur le grand plat en verre. Elle entendit la voix de sa fille lui dire « au revoir » et la porte se refermer.

A 18h sa fille ne revient pas, ce n'est qu'a 19h 30 après avoir appeler une dizaine de fois sur le portable de sa fille et tomber autant de fois sur le répondeur, que Frederiqua Marquez prévient la police et qu'elle fut diriger dans le service de recherche des disparus du F.B.I de Jack Malone.

¤¤¤¤

Manhattan/ Siège FBI/ Siège Personne disparu/ 9hoo

Disparu depuis 15h00

« -Elle devait rentrer à 18h du cinéma, dit Jack Malone d'une voix clair et haute à ses 4 compères qui se trouvaient assit en face de lui. Sa mère a cru qu'elle était en retard, mais quand vers les coups de 19h elle a tenter de l'appeler… aucune réponse… son portable était tout le temps sur répondeur. »

Distribuant à chacun la même photographie de Louisa qu'il avait afficher sur le tableau blanc, il leur tendit également un fin dossier, photocopié en plusieurs exemplaires :

« -Louisa Manfield… 15 ans, jeune fille tranquille selon sa mère, au lycée, élève moyenne. Ses parents sont divorcés, continua Jack. Et elle vit avec sa mère, sa petite sœur et le nouveau compa… »

Jack s'arrêta, entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers eux, et se retournant il aperçut une jeune femme. Brune au grand yeux noisette, elle avait environ 25ans, mais parut beaucoup plus jeune quand elle esquissa un sourire gêner. Ses cheveux lui balayant le visage et une fine frange lui parcourait son front, de taille assez moyenne, elle portait un pantalon noir avec une chemisette assortit ainsi qu'une veste cintrée de la même couleur. Un badge du Fbi, épinglé sur sa poitrine certifiait qu'elle était de la maison. Jack l'invita à s'asseoir d'un signe et continua :

« … sa mère vit avec son nouveau compagnon, David Benioff, et elle a la garde des filles, qui voient leur père un week-end sur deux. Louisia a dit à sa mère qu'elle devait aller au cinéma avec son amie… Mary Elsinky… Martin, Sam vous aller faire un tour au centre commerciale… le cinéma… les vidéos de surveillance, mettez votre nez de partout…

-Comme d'habitude, sourit Samantha en fermant le dossier.

- Vivian, tu m'accompagnes pour aller parler à la famille… et essayer de nous faire une idée sur qui est Louisa…

-Tu penses à une fugue ? coupa Martin. »

Jack haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il ne savait pas, mais qu'il préférait ça à un enlèvement.

« -C'est une famille modeste, la mère est coiffeuse, et le petit ami est bibliothécaire… du côté du père, c'est presque pareil, il est prof de sport dans un collège. Danny…

-Uhumm

- Tu t'occupes de parler à Mary Elsinky…

-La fille qui était sensée être avec elle ? C'est ça ?

-…essayes de savoir si Louisa avait un petit ami… des ennemies… si elle avait des problèmes…(Danny hocha a son tour la tête, en prenant le papier que lui tendait Jack, papier où était inscrit les coordonnées de Mary.) Mais avant que vous partiez, les retient Jack. Je tiens à vous présenter votre nouvelle collègue… »

A cette phrase, la jeune femme qui avait observé la scène, en prenant des notes se leva, s'approchant de Jack :

« -Je vous en avait déjà parlé, continua-t-il.

-Vaguement, murmura Danny en échangeant un sourire avec Samantha.

- Elle s'appelle Erin Levinson, et vient tout droit du service des personnes disparus de Los Angeles … et comme ils ont beaucoup plus d'agents que nous… nous leur avons demandé du… renfort…

-C'est pas trop tôt, laissa échapper Sam. Ça fait bien 6 mois que tu demandes un agent de plus… Enchantée Samantha Spade… mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam… »

Erin sourit, et se tourna vers Jack qui lui présenta le reste de l'équipe :

« -Voici Danny Taylor… Martin Fitzgerald… et Vivian que tu connais… »

Vivian sourit avant d'adresser un petit signe de la main à la jeune femme, qui lui demanda :

« -Comment va Reggie…

- Bien… comme un garçon qui approche dangereusement de l'adolescence…

-Oh, laissa échapper Erin. Bonne chance pour la suite… »

Et elle se tourna vers Jack, un petit sourire désolé au lèvres, attendant qu'il reviennent à l'affaire ou l'affecte à une tache.

« -Martin, Sam, vous pouvez y aller, reprit Jack avant de se tourner vers Danny qui venait de comprendre ce que son patron voulait qu'il fasse. »

Et attendant que Martin et Samantha quittent les locaux du FBI, il dit à Erin :

« -Je te laisse avec Danny pour aller interroger la meilleure amie de Louisia… Danny tu l'as met au parfum… sur l'affaire… et sur nous, je te fais confiance… »

Danny hocha la tête et attrapant deux dossiers ainsi que son manteau, il fit signe à Erin de la suivre. Vivian les regarda s'éloigner et elle commenta :

« -Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser ensemble… surtout pour son premier jour, imagines que Danny soit dans un de ses mauvais jours…

- Samantha ne la connaissant pas, elle risque de la prendre comme une possible rivale, Martin… et bien… J'ai pensé que Danny était le mieux approprié pour son premier jour… »

Vivian le regard avec deux grands yeux étonnés, puis ne relevant pas la remarque, elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers a sortie avant de lancer à Jack :

« -Je t'attend à la voiture… »

To Be continued


End file.
